His Endearment
by sorrowful love-Xemall
Summary: Albel and Nel have a little spat, then Nel desides that it is best for her to leave, full summery inside. rated M just in case alnel


Title: His Endearment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Ocean's characters, Square-Enix does, ne?

Summery: After a sudden outburst with Albel, Nel decides to leave her duties and start a new life, a life quiet and simple. The war is over and her queen has no more need of her, why should she stay? For a wicked person who _might_ have feelings for her? But what happens when that _someone_ finds her new home and confronts her? Alnel fic. Please read and review. Bad plot summery. Characters will be a little OOC, but I intended that. I think characters change after a couple of years. This is a couple of years after Star ocean 3, just to clear things up

The long, silver katana cut into her skin. Blood spilled over dried blood. Nel gave a wince. Her breaths came out short and raspy as she walked towards him. "Why not here?" she put her uninjured hand over her heart. "I was vulnerable enough, why my heart instead of my arm?"

He didn't answer her for while. Instead he did a quick healing spell on her and sheathed his katana. Albel turned on his heal and began walking the way he came. He stopped only for a moment, his head slightly turned towards her. "Because," he said "I like you." And as simply as that he walked to his air dragon waiting for him. He never looked back, he just flew away. Back to his manor and country.

Nel sat before her queen; head down and on her knees. "So what is your reason for wanting to leave us, Lady Nel?" she asked.

Nel bit at her lip. She couldn't tell Her Majesty that the only reason she wanted to leave was because of three little words someone said to her. And especially if that someone is Albel '_the wicked' _Nox! Nel stood from her kneeling position. "Your Majesty, since the war is over I feel as if I need to start anew. I have done everything in my power to help this war and I feel as if I have done enough. With your Majesty's permission I with to move to the town of Peterny. I want to start a new quiet life."

Her Highness simply nodded. "I never thought I would see this day, but I new it would come. You have done a lot for us and your country. You deserve a reward. I give you my permission to move to Peterny, but if we need your help with something we may need to call you."

Nel nodded. Of course she would come back to help if needed. Nel turned to Clair, standing next to her. The silver haired woman had tears in her eyes. Nel just gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Clair; you can come visit me any time you wish. And I will come to visit you and Her Majesty whenever I can."

Clair just nodded, "I know you will. Nel, be careful. Please, for us. Tynave and Farleen will be in my charge now, since you are leaving."

Nel closed her eyes for a moment. Goodbyes, she hated them. She turned back to the queen and gave a final bow. "I will pack my things and head off tomorrow. I still need to make preparations for a house."

The queen just waved her off. "Do not worry about that, Clair and I will take care of everything. You just worry about packing. Nel, get some rest."

Nel was now walking down the halls of the castle. Never in her life had she thought she'd see the day when she would be leaving Aquaria. But it was for the better, right? She didn't want to have to deal with it all again. War, politics, and _him. _Oh yes, as long as she stayed here she would definitely she more of _him._

Nel shook her thoughts. She didn't want to think about Albel. Now what he said to her and how it bugged her. It could mean anything though. He didn't love her, right? He could have been saying he liked her as a friend or a comrade. But just the thought of that made Nel weep inside. _Stop this, Nel!_ She said to herself. _I do not have feelings for Albel! He does not like me, he thinks of me as a lowly maggot. He said so himself! I will worry about my packing now, and not him!_

But no matter what she said she couldn't get him off of her mind. Even in her cold bath she couldn't get him off of her mind. It got so bad that she actually began to shed tears. _I just need to go out and do something; all this packing isn't getting my mind off of anything._ Nel ran her fingers though her red hair and headed for the door. Right outside of her door stood Clair. "Clair, is something wrong?" Nel asked.

Clair just smiled. "No, just the opposite. We have arranged for a house for you to live in. It is a small two bedroom, nothing special. I thought that you would like it. It has a decent sized living quarters and bathroom. The kitchen is nice too."

"Thank you, Clair. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Of course, Nel. You just rest up for the night and I'll finish all the preparations."

"Well, actually I was just going for some fresh air. I think I could use a walk."

Clair gave another heartwarming smile and turned on her heal and left. Boy was it going to be hard not to have Clair there with her. But that was the joy of it. She would finally be able to things on her own. Even cook! She would finally be able to make her own food instead of having to rely on others to get it for her. She was independent now. No help from anyone. Nel continued down the whirling streets of Aquaria. It was so pretty in the spring, and she was leaving it too. Nel stopped outside one of the many stores. It was the bakery. Just the fresh smell of bread made her drool. She opened the door and walked in. It wasn't that busy. Only one other person was there. She didn't pay any attention to him though. He was probably just a teenager looking to swipe something. "Hello Lady Nel, what can I get for you today?"

The woman at the counter wore a bright smile and a pink dress that matched her mood. "Could I just have a slice of cake, please?" she asked.

The lady smiled and reached behind her to get a slice. The door slammed shut and Nel turned to see who had entered or left. The other person who had been in here was no longer in the store. He must have decided against stealing anything. "Here you go, Miss."

Nel turned her attention back to the store clerk. Nel mumbled a thanks and left without another word. She took a bite of the small piece of cake. It was delicious! She started heading back to the castle when she stopped just at the entry. The two castle guards were arguing about something. "What's the matter, boys?"

The two men stood at attention. "Oh, nothing ma'am! Sorry for the disturbance."

Nel just gave them a curious look and headed back to her room, cake in hand. _What was wrong with them? They looked as if they were hiding something! _Nel just shrugged it off. The cake was about half way finished when she heard footsteps behind her. "Nel! I have something to tell you!" a voice yelled from behind.

Nel glanced behind her. Clair was running after her, wait, who was that following her. Nel's eyes grew wide and she looked desperately for someplace to hide. Following Clair was none other than Albel Nox. His usual frown was set on his face, but it didn't seem so mean as usually was. What did he want? Why was he here? Nel was just about to make a jump for the nearest broom closet when Clair grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Nel, didn't you hear me calling you?"

_Alright I can't get out of this, play dumb. Clair will fall for it!_ Nel turned to face Clair. "Oh, sorry Clair. I guess I didn't. What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Clair just beamed more. "Well yes, but let me take this away from you. It will distract you."

_Ha-ha, Clair. You know once you tell me I'll end up throwing it in Albel's face! _"Alright, what's wrong?" Nel tried to keep her eyes away from Albel's. She didn't want to see him, let alone look at him for all the confusion he was causing her. "Well," Clair started. "Her majesty wanted someone to help you bring your things to Peterny. She thought that you shouldn't go alone, so she asked Albel to accompany you."

Rage inside filled Nel. Her majesty knew that Nel was lying about something, but how did she know it was Albel and why would she ask _HIM_ to accompany her! Nel stiffened, but still didn't look at him. She crossed her arms in from of her. "You know that I've done things for more dangerous that this. I think I should be able to do it on my own."

"Yes but Her Majesty requested it. She will not take no for an answer."

Now it was Albel's turn to speak. His voice came out long and smooth. And not as mean as it usually was. "Don't worry, woman. If it hadn't been for my king I wouldn't be here right now. I didn't do this for you."

His words were like a snake's venom. Nel wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. "Fine. I guess I have no say in it. But be ready to leave before dawn. I want to get this over with." With that said she stormed off to her room. She could feel the tears flowing already.

Once she was back in the safety of her room, Nel collapsed onto the bed. She was so tired and confused. Just that day Albel had said he 'liked' her (whatever that meant) and now he was at the castle and he was going to help her move her things to Peterny. And his exact words were quote 'If it hadn't been for my king I wouldn't be here right now. I didn't do this for you.' end quote. What was he getting at?

Nel adjusted her body so that she was lying on her back with her head to the side. Never in her life had she ever been so confused. It was all probably just some mind game he thought up of.

Nel was just about to change when someone knocked on her door. She opened it wide enough to see who it was. The moment she opened the door she regretted it. "Nox?"

"Zelpher. I have some business with you."

Nel sighed. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She already had to travel with him. "Can it wait till tomorrow, Albel? I'm kind of tired."

Nel tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. She never realized how attractive he really was once you got past the being pure evil part. "No, I'm afraid not."

_Why isn't he calling me fool or maggot or something? Why is he acting nicer to me? And why are his eyes not filled with hatred?_ Nel opened the door enough to let him in.

Albel walked in with curtain curiosity. Sure he had been in a woman's room before but never in his dreams would he imagine Nel letting him into her's. _Keep your thoughts clean._ He kept thinking to himself. Keep it clean. "What did you want?"

He didn't answer her at first. He drifted over to a chair that sat next to her desk. He sat down without even being offered. Nel sat opposite him on her bed. Her hands were set on the bed beside her intoxicating curves. "It's about today."

Nel became uneasy. "Ok,"

Albel sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. He hated being nice, but he hated being mean to _her_ more. "I wanted to apologies for making you so uneasy."

Nel went wide eyed with shock. Him? Apologies? This wasn't the Albel she had once fought with, was it? Albel continued when she didn't say anything. "I also wanted to tell you…"

How was he going to do this? It wasn't every day that he just told a woman he had feelings for her! And especially since he had practiced all day how to tell her and none of it was coming out. He got up to leave. He couldn't do this. Just as he was about to open the door, Nel grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait, tell me. Tell me what you were going to say."

But instead of words he spoke through actions. Albel grabbed hold of her wrists and twisted her so that her chest collided with his. He held onto her wrists with his hand while he caressed her face. He leaned into her neck and nuzzled his nose against her. Then he became braver and began trailing light kissed up to her ear. Then he softly whispered "Such soft skin. I shouldn't be doing this. Not here. But you are so intoxicating to me...You knew what i was going to say."

Nel stiffened in his grasp. Was this what he felt? Was this wanted? Nel quickly turned her back to him, causing him to take a step or two away from her. "Albel, I, we can't. Think about the peace treaty."

Nel ever so slightly turned her head towards him. Wait; was that a tear in his eye? It wasn't possible! Albel the Wicked shed tears because of an Aquarian woman? Just that thought almost made Nel give in, but she had to remember her duty to her people and her friends. But what about her duty to Albel? Didn't she owe him something for all that he had done for her? "I, I'm sorry…Nel."

The quietness of his voice didn't shock her. What shocked her was that he had actually called her by her first name. Tears started flowing from her eyes. It wasn't love. It was just a lust he had. Albel really didn't love her. It was lust. _Please be lust, just be lust. I can't lose my heart to him. Not in this situation. It will not happen. Please just be lust. _But she was wrong, and she knew it. But how did he expect her to revel herself just like that when she didn't even know for sure herself!

_She refuses me! She doesn't love me in return!_ The same thoughts ran over and over in his head. Nel Zelpher did not love him, as Albel loved her. He turned on his heal and was about to leave, but he said one last thing before he departed. "I am sorry to embarrass you." And just like that he left.

Nel just slouched to the ground. She sat there all night and repeated the same words to herself over and over. "I'm scared, I'm scared."

Morning had arisen and Nel was not looking forward to it. A small voice in her head hoped that Albel had left the night before after their little incident, but she knew better than that. No doubt he had stayed. Today was going to be a vary uncomfortable day them both.

Nel sat up from her bed and walked over to the bedside mirror. Her red hair was a mess from tossing and turning and there were heavy bags under her violet eyes from lack of sleep. After Nel had finished her morning things, she packed what was left of her items. Really she didn't have that much, but no doubt Clair had sent for house necessities for her. Such as a bed and other odds and ends. Nel had pleaded with her that she could do it on her own. She had plenty of money and even more saved up in the bank, but Clair had insisted. And when Clair insists she usually gets her way. Nel finished smoothing out her long scarf. Today would be the last day she would ever wear her uniform. It was a bitter sweet moment.

Once Nel reached the entrance to the castle, she saw two people waiting for her. Clair stood next to a small wagon while Albel was already in front and ready to go. She turned to have one last look at her home. _I'll be back. Everything in life changes. It's all for the better._ Oh how Nel wished life was like it used to be. Before the war. Everything was perfect then.

Nel caught what she was thinking and instantly regretted it. Meeting Fayt and the others had probably been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't let one tiny thing let her think otherwise! "Nel, be safe. I would go along but I have business to attend to."

Nel just gave Clair a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Come and visit me some time. You can teach me how to bake those cakes you make."

Clair just smiled and rested her hand on Nel's shoulder. She gave one last look at the wagon and walked back into the castle, leaving Nel all alone with Albel.

"Are you ready to go?" Albel's voice came out emotionless and his facial expression was the same. Nel couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

She just nodded. "Let's go."

The wagon ride wasn't that long since they were only going to Peterny. But the wagon full of items did slow them down a bit. Neither of them made an attempt to talk to one another. Nel just staired at the road ahead of her and Albel just continued to drive the wagon. Once they got to Peterny did Albel finally say something? "Where is this house of yours? I don't want to be looking around the town all day."

Nel just sighed. He was either angry or embarrassed about last night. "I think it's over on the west side. Clair said it was bigger looking."

He just nodded and headed that way. Once they got that way and Nel managed to open the door (Clair had forgotten to give her the key) they were both bushed. Not from the effort to open the door, but from vary little sleep. Neither of them had slept a wink. After Nel had looked around the house (it was fairly large. It had a good sized living room and kitchen downstairs and 3 bedrooms upstairs with a bathroom) she found Albel in the same position when he first entered; standing right in front of the doorway looking confused and lost. He must have been just as confused as her. _Oh, God! I can't just send him away! It'll take at least half a day to get all the way back to Airygliph and it's already late enough. _"Look, Albel. It's late and it wouldn't be wise to leave now. You can stay the night if you wish to. Besides, I'm going to need help moving my stuff anyways. I can't pick up that table by myself."

Albel's eyes widened with shock. _She isn't just inviting me to help her! She wants me to revel everything, to start over! What is up with her? Just yesterday she said no and now she's changing her mind!_

Nel sighed. She didn't want her life to continue like this. To be afraid to even be in the same room with him. To worry about what he's thinking. "Fine."

That was all he said. No smart ass comeback, no rude remark. Just 'fine'. Albel could feel himself changing in front of Nel. When he was around her it was like he was a different person. He didn't want to be mean to her. He wanted to love her, to hold her for all eternity. To wake up in the morning and see her next to him. He knew it wasn't just some lust he had for her. He really loved her, and he was going to fight for her until she loved him back.

After they both had agreed to sleep in the living room, Albel got out two large blankets for them to share. Nel was still kind of shaken from the night before and she didn't exactly want to sleep alone. Albel had laid out the blanket on the living room floor and now they both were sitting there. "Nel, I just wanted to say…"

"Albel, I wanted to tell you…"

They both laughed quietly to each other. "You first." Nel whispered.

Albel lifted up his knees and rested his arms on them. "I just wanted to tell you that that I'm sorry. I should of never came onto you like that and should of-"

Nel cut him off with a stern yell. "God Albel! Don't you get it!" Nel let out a sigh and toned her voice down. "It wasn't you I was angry at. I, I'm scared. That's the best thing to describe it. I'm scared of this! Of what the others will say, of what our people will think!"

Nel let her head drop and the tears flow. She couldn't stop them. She shamed herself to feel so weak. Albel lifted his human arm and stroked away her tears. "You have every right to feel that way. (a/n: I wanted to have Albel let his feelings out more) But what are you scared of exactly? Of me? Of being with me?" the thought of Nel being scared of him amused him a little.

"God, no! I don't want anything more than to be with you! To share myself with you, my feeling, my body! I knew it wasn't lust back there in Aquaria. I knew you were coming from your heart. But I know that it will never happen because of the war! I don't want to torment myself with thoughts of being with you when I know they will never come true!" by now Nel was bawling.

The only thing Albel could do to comfort her was to hold her. She sat there next to him, clinging to his shirt, crying. He balled his claw up into a fist. He wanted to punch the floor, something, anything! Why did Elicoor have to be so unfair? Why couldn't two people who loved each other so much marry or at least be with each other. After a little bit, Nel eventually fell asleep in his arms. Albel didn't know what to do but to go to sleep also. Tomorrow would at least be a better day. A day when they would be able to spend time with each other and not have to worry about anyone else.

Nel woke in the middle of the night. Her throat was raspy from crying, and she felt so bad about doing so. Crying. She hadn't done that in a really long time, and now here she was. She shifted uneasily causing Albel to almost wake, but he drifted back to sleep with ease. Just looking at him made Nel beam with happiness. She wanted to tug on his long brads, but fear of waking him made her resist that urge. It was funny to think that this was the same Albel that she had once fought against. The same Albel who loved getting a rise out of her for fun and only used to call her 'Zelpher' or 'Wench' or some other random insult. But he would never call her one of those names, just like she would never call him wicked ever again. It was like they were two completely new people. Nel went back to sleep with a positive feeling in her heart. A feeling that told her that everything would come out ok and possibly even better.

Ok, that you for reading! This is my first Alnel fic- I'm still thinking if I want to make another chapter. I wanted at least 3 chapters to it but it was at first supposed to be a one-shot. I guess it depends on my readers and if they want another chapter. I did leave some questions so if you have any feel free to ask. No flames! –Gives you all cookies to bribe you with so you will like this fic- : p enjoy!


End file.
